


Truest Forms.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute little one shot thingy, Fluff, Gabriel is still alive, Gen, True Forms, cute stuff, protective angels are protective, season 10 ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people can see an Angel's true form without burning up and possibly even dying. The stats are around one in a million, maybe even more. But particular Angels like Sam and Dean Winchester, and so grant them the ability to witness an Angel's true form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truest Forms.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiritual_potato](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Spiritual_potato).



> Random thing that happened when my smol bean started drawing true-form Cas and Gabe with Sam and Dean.  
> So this is for my Smol Human Sammy bean <3
> 
> I hope people like it, and please leave kudos and comments and stuff. Comments are love and it's nearly Christmas! :3

It was rare that Sam and Dean found themselves with some downtime between hunts, especially since the Darkness was released, but they didn't take any of it for granted, and they appreciated every moment they got to spend as brothers again. The one thing that never changed no matter how much they did, was how much the loved sitting on the hood of the Impala to watch the stars with a beer each in hand. The only difference this time around was that Castiel was with them, silently observing from his spot on the hood of the car.

It was a chilly night in the middle of October, and the grass was damp with water that would frost over by morning, but it was nothing the boys couldn't handle. They'd been in much colder conditions on hunts in their lives and had still come out on top.

Dean was on his third beer now, and Sam was only on his second. The teased and shoved at each other, bringing smiles to each other's faces through the tired expressions they usually wore. Sam felt like he truly had his big brother back for the first time in years, and Dean felt like they were teenagers all over again, sneaking beer from dad's cooler when he was out on jobs for days at a time so they could laugh at each other for the expressions they make against the taste that they grew a liking for by the time Sam was preparing to head away for Stanford.

"Hey, Cas?" The Angel hummed in response to his friend. "What does your true form look like?"

Cas looked at him, and so did Sam. "Why do you wish to know?"

"Because you talked about it a little a few years ago, but I've never been able to see it, so I wanna know," Dean responded with a shrug, taking a swig of his beer. "Is your true form really as big as the Chrysler building?"

"Yes," Cas said, smiling to himself at the look of amazement on Dean's face that reflected in his brother's expression. "There are two versions of my form, and which version is seen depends on the person seeing it. Some humans are lucky enough to see the simple form, rarely humans are gifted enough to see the one with four heads-"

"You have a form with four heads?" Sam asked, blinking. Cas nodded. "Wow."

"Our Grace is powerful in our vessels, but in our true forms, there is no power in the world that matches up to us, not even the Demons. Our wings are huge, and incredibly strong and fairly bulletproof, as humans say. I'm not sure how mine would look since I recovered my Grace and found my vessel wings torn to shreds, but I imagine the strength of the Grace in my true form would be able to heal my wings over time," Cas said. Sam and Dean shared a look. Cas had never talked about his true form. He was never one for talking about himself in general, let alone about how powerful he could truly be.

"Are all Angels kind of the same in their true forms?" Sam asked. Cas hesitated a little, but shook his head.

"No. Angels of my rank are very similar, but each one of us is individual. Archangels, however, are unique. They're much larger than regular Angels are, and they're more fearsome," Cas began.

"Take me for example!" Sam and Dean jumped when Gabriel appeared, but Castiel wasn't fazed, only rolling his eyes fondly. "Don't let me stop your story, Cassie."

"You'll explain Archangels better than I would," Cas said, a small smirk on his lips when Gabriel huffed.

"Alright, well, okay," Gabriel said, thinking for a second then getting comfy sat beside Castiel. "Archangel's true forms are huge. Cassie's is the size of the Chrysler building - well, I'm pretty sure it's that big, unless something changed since that building came about - but Archangel's forms are bigger. Much, much bigger. We're feared far more because of that. We have two versions of the form, like Cassie said, but only the rare few are able to see the ones with four heads. There's only so much human eyes can see before they burn up and possibly kill you. Where my vessel only has the one set of wings, my true form has three, and each set have a different tone in the colour. Castiel's wings in either form are black. My vessel wings are black, since they're mainly shadowed, but my true form has gold wings."

"How many people in the world can see your true forms without burning up?" Sam asked.

"Not many," Castiel said. Gabriel nodded in confirmation.

"I'd say the stats are probably one in a million, maybe a little more," Gabriel said. Dean let out a long, low whistle.

There was silence for a moment while the Angels let the Winchesters take in all their new information. No one ever talked about the true forms of the Angels because it was a lot of information to take in no matter how much was told, but Gabriel and Castiel both knew that Sam and Dean Winchester could handle it, because they could handle _anything._

"Is it possible to show them?" Castiel asked. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, and Sam and Dean looked at them, both with hope sparkling in their eyes.

"Sure, I guess, but there's a risk in showing them, Cassie. They might not be able to take it, and they definitely won't be able to see our truest forms," Gabriel warned. Castiel looked at Sam and Dean.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Dean said. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Alright boys, don't say you weren't warned if something goes wrong," Gabriel said, shrugging and sitting forward. He places his palms flat on their foreheads for a few seconds, muttering to himself in Enochian, then moved back.

"What? What was that?" Dean asked.

"That was me letting you have the ability to see us when we're ready to show you. Whether it works properly is a whole other matter, because this is not something we just give to people," Gabriel said as he and Cas slid off the car. Sam and Dean got up with them, and Cas took a couple of steps back.

"Cas?" Sam questioned.

"Watch," Cas said. His head tilted back as he opened his mouth, and a shimmering trail of blue floated out. The empty body of Jimmy Novak collapsed onto the wet grass, and the ball of shimmering blue hovered in the air before shooting up towards the sky.

"I don't... what's happening?" Dean asked.

"That's his Grace," Gabriel explained. "Castiel needs to find himself again because he's been a human and occupying a vessel for so long. Watch."

Dean looked back to where Cas had just been stood, and when a bright light flickered to life, he flinched away from it, eyes unadjusted to lights so bright. When the light faded enough to be bearable, Dean blinked the white from his vision as a soft, melodic voice filled his head.

_"Dean."_

"Cas?" Dean questioned, glancing around. "What-"

_"This is the voice I tried to speak to you with when I pulled you out of Hell. You can understand me now. Look at me, Dean."_

Dean looked to where Cas had been stood, and a strangled noise fell from his throat as he stumbled back against his car. He looked up, unable to really see too far. Castiel's true form was _huge._

"Cas..." Dean breathed. The Angel stretched out his wings, the feathers black and falling to shreds. The span of his wings stretched the entire length of the field they were in and then some. They stretched for miles and they looked so heavy and powerful, but they barely made a noise when Cas folded them back up to crouch down.

"Son of a bitch," Sam muttered, blinking to try and convince himself this was real.

The form they were shown only had one head, and his hands looked like they were floating, detached from his body. There was a gem-shaped mark on his throat glowing the brightest blue the boys had ever seen. Dean knew that was his Grace. The halo framing his head was glowing a soft blue-silver in the light of the moon.

"I don't know if I want to see Gabe's form anymore," Dean muttered. Gabriel laughed joyfully beside them.

"Told you he was the size of the Chrysler building. Or the first half of it, anyway," Gabriel said.

 _"Do you trust me?"_ Castiel asked, sitting himself down properly on the ground.

"Cas-"

 _"Dean, please. Do you trust me?"_ he asked again.

Dean nodded, clearing his throat. "Yeah. Yeah, I trust you, Cas."

The Angel seemed to smile, dark eyes seeming to light up as he reached down. Dean flinched back a little, but Cas held his hands up in defence briefly.

 _"I will not hurt you, Dean. I will never bring harm to you. I only wish to keep you safe,"_ he promised. With a deep, calming breath, Dean nodded and shoved himself away from the car. With a gentle touch, Castiel lifted him from the ground and dropped him into the palm of his hand. Dean wobbled a little on his feet, kneeling down to make sure he didn't fall.

"Your wings, Cas. They're broken," Dean muttered, looking over the Angel's shoulder when Cas lifted him up to look at him more closely.

 _"They will heal while I am in this form,"_ Cas informed him. Dean smiled, just a small smile of relief, and he nodded. Grabbing a hold of Castiel's hand just for safety, Dean leaned forward, looking down at his brother and the Archangel. Even from this height, Dean could see the amazement in his little brother's eyes, and Gabriel still had a smirk on his lips. Castiel shifted, wings rustling softly like leaves in a gentle breeze, then he heard Gabriel snort.

"Alright. But if they pass out from shock because of an overload in their brains, it's your fault, Cassie," the Archangel said before stepping well away from the Impala. Sam watched him move, and then with a smirk, Gabriel let his head tilt back, and his Grace left his body in the same little slither of shimmering blue that Castiel's did. Gabriel's empty vessel collapsed, and his Grace disappeared.

Minutes ticked by and nothing happened. None of them spoke, and Castiel kept a gentle hold on Dean, keeping him safe while he was so far off the ground. The bright light soon returned, and the brothers shied away again for a few minutes. When it faded, Dean heard his brother yell in shock. Dean looked down at his brother before following the younger's gaze, hearing a strangled cry tearing through his own throat.

Gabriel was monumental.

His vessel towered over everything, including Castiel when the Angel stood. Three sets of golden wings stretched out so far Dean swore they could reach around the world and back again. Each set had a shade of another colour woven into the feathers, and they rustled gently when Gabriel moved them. There was a gem of Grace on his throat in the same place as Castiel had one, and the halo that framed his head was twice the size of Castiel's, and it was grand, shimmering gold under the stars. Dean was thrown off by Gabriel's form having two sets of hands instead of just the one, without them seeming to float added to it. Gabriel seemed to smile as he cocked his head.

_"Impressive, huh?"_

"Show off," Dean huffed. Gabriel laughed, the sound like a warm melody in Dean's head.

 _"If you think Gabriel is impressive, you should see Lucifer,"_ Castiel said, tone almost sad and regretful. _"Lucifer's form is beautiful beyond belief. And Michael's is the biggest of all, and the grandest to look at."_

"I think Sam's more worried about looking at Gabriel right now," Dean mused, looking down to where his brother stood gazing up at Gabriel. The Archangel knelt down, crouching low, needing to get lower than Castiel did so he could see Sam. Without question, Gabriel was using a gentle hand to lift Sam from the ground, making the younger yell in surprise and cling to the hand he was now perched on. Gabriel grinned, laughing softly.

"How does it feel to be tiny, Sammy?" Dean snickered.

"Bite me," Sam responded with a snort.

 _"You two are now gifted humans who can see us as we truly are if we let you,"_ Gabriel said. _"And now we'll be able to use far more powerful Grace to keep you both safe."_

"We've survived this far without much of your help," Dean pointed out. Sam rolled his eyes.

 _"We know, and we also know it's getting harder to make it every day,"_ Castiel said. _"Which is why we want to be able to help you when you need it."_

"You two are somethin' else, y'know that?" Dean said, shaking his head. The Angels both shared looks and silent conversation. They both loved their humans, and they were going to do whatever it took to keep them both safe and out of harm's way, even if that's not what fate wanted for them.


End file.
